50 Anos Depois, A Mesma Magia
by Liz Eden
Summary: Cinquenta anos depois de Samantha e James se esbarrarem um no outro... Tabatha conta para os netos como seus pais se conheceram. Fic escrita em homenagem ao aniversário de 50 anos de estreia da série.


**Disclaimer:** _A Feiticeira (Bewitched), suas personagens, enredo e locais são de criação Sol Saks/William Asher. Todos os direitos reservados ao autor, seus herdeiros e à Sony Pictures Entertainment/Sony Pictures Digital e Screen Gems._

_**Nota:**__ Fanfiction escrita em homenagem ao aniversário de 50 anos de estreia da série (1964-2014)_

Já havia escurecido, mas as crianças ainda não tinham ido para a cama. Aquilo não podia continuar, do contrário, elas ficariam mal acostumadas e... Talvez tivesse até que recorrer ao seu narizinho mágico para que elas fossem para a cama e dormissem na hora certa.

—Vovó, vovó! — e uma pequena passou por entre suas pernas, enquanto o garotinho veio correndo atrás dela a toda velocidade.

— Ei, espere aí rapazinho. — e agachando-se, ficou à altura do menino, que estava vermelhinho de tanta raiva — O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês são irmãos, não deveriam brigar tanto!

— Vovó, ele disse que bruxas não existem! — a menininha bradou, fazendo um muxoxo.

— E ela fez questão de me provar que eu eu estava errado! Olha só o que ela fez comigo, vovó!

Ele ficou de costas para Tabatha, que precisou lutar para conter uma gargalhada. Do bumbum dele saía uma cauda bem peluda e que balançava pra lá e pra cá.

— Morgane! O que eu já lhe disse sobre fazer um não-não no seu irmão? Desfaça isso já!

A contragosto, a menininha sapeca colocou o dedinho indicador no narizinho arrebitado e o mexeu, desfazendo a mágica. Do mesmo jeito que ela mesma fazia quando criança!

Tateando o bumbum discretamente, ele respirou aliviado ao constatar que aquele acessório peludo não estava mais lá. Mas ele ainda estava bravo com a irmã e Tabatha, percebendo, interveio:

— Angus, não fique assim. Vamos, deem as mãos e façam as pazes, estou esperando!

As crianças se entreolharam e por alguns segundos, não se moveram. Depois, porém, cederam e deram as mãos.

— Morgane, você errou em ter feito um não-não em seu irmão. — ela baixou a cabecinha, arrependida pela travessura — E Angus... Você também errou ao afirmar que as bruxas não existem. Se não existissem, como a Morgane colocou essa cauda em você?

Levantando o queixo em tom desafiador, ele tocou em um ponto que lhe doía, mas que, em sua tenra idade, ainda não compreendia muito bem:

— Se as bruxas existem, então por que a Morgane consegue fazer mágicas e eu não?

A resposta para aquela pergunta era óbvia, mas difícil para explicar para duas crianças. Como dizer que o motivo de um de seus netos ter poderes mágicos e o outro não era porque a força de um sentimento era maior do que qualquer outro poder, do que a vontade do Conselho das Bruxas, que séculos de tradições e a distância entre dois mundos tão diferentes?

E tudo havia começado com ela, sua mãe Samantha. Os pais de Angus e Morgane desaprovavam o envolvimento das crianças com o mundo mágico, da mesma forma que seu marido fizera com ela e seu pai anteriormente. Mas sentia que a hora de lhes contar havia chegado. E que melhor forma do que como um conto de fadas? Aquela não era mesmo uma história repleta de magia, de encantos?

Pegando as crianças pelas mãos, Tabatha as levou até a enorme sala de estar da casa e, pedindo que se sentassem sobre o tapete, acomodou-se sobre a poltrona.

— Vou contar uma história muito bonita para vocês. Depois de ouvi-la, acho que entenderão tudo.

Proferindo algumas palavras mágicas, uma imagem surgiu em pleno ar, como uma pequena tela de cinema. Uma moça linda, com os cabelos loiros e vestindo um terninho cor de rosa caminhava pela rua...

"_Era uma vez uma garota tipicamente americana..._

_Que certo dia se chocou com típico rapaz americano._

_Ela chocou com ele e outra vez chocou com ele._

_Por isso resolveram sentar-se e conversar a respeito antes que sofressem um acidente._

_Tornaram-se bons amigos e descobriram que tinha muitos interesses em comum._

_E quando o rapaz percebeu que ela era desejável, atraente e irresistível, fez o que qualquer rapaz americano teria feito: pediu-a em casamento. Tiveram um casamento típico e partiram para uma típica lua de mel em uma típica suíte matrimonial._

_Exceto que esta garota é uma feiticeira."_

— Quem era essa moça, vovó?

— É minha mãe, Samantha. E o homem com quem ela se casou é o vovô James. — apertando a mãozinha do neto, Tabatha fitou seus olhos e disse: — Entendeu por que você não consegue fazer mágicas como a sua irmã, querido? Vovó Samantha era uma feiticeira e o vovô James não... Ele era o que chamamos de mortal. Eu sou uma feiticeira, assim como o tio Adam e o papai. Mas o vovô Cliff também é um mortal e a mãe de vocês também. Morgane herdou os poderes mágicos do papai e o Angus herdou a mortalidade da mamãe.

— E por que isso, vovó Tabatha? Bruxos não deveriam se casar com bruxos e mortais com mortais?

— Algumas pessoas pensam que sim, querido. Mas não quando o amor acontece.

Os olhinhos dos pequenos voltaram-se de novo para a tela aberta no ar e viram uma Samantha bem velhinha beijar um James igualmente velhinho e a tela se apagou.

— O que aconteceu com eles? Onde estão agora? — Morgane quis saber.

Tabatha abriu a janela e pediu que os netos olhassem para as brilhantes estrelas no firmamento.

— Quando o vovô James foi para o céu, a vovó Samantha não quis ficar longe dele e se tornou uma estrela. Onde quer que esteja, basta olhar para para o céu e lá estará ela. Cinquenta, cem anos depois... Não importa quanto tempo passe. Ela continuará sendo uma estrela mágica.

**FIM**


End file.
